


Who Am I To Disagree?

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just because we're going to bed together doesn't mean we <i>have</i> to have sex," Blaine says. (Spoiler alert: yes it does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I To Disagree?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)" by The Eurythmics. We finally wrote somnophilia, yay!

"Why aren't you ravishing me yet?" Kurt asks, cuddling closer to Blaine in bed as he tries his best to keep his eyes open, even when he can feel himself losing the battle. "It's not every day we get to have a sleepover, and I don't want to waste this opportunity by actually sleeping."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks, petting at his back. His hand is warm through Kurt's shirt and it's not exactly helping Kurt stay awake. "Because your eyes are closed and you barely made it through that without yawning."

"Shhh," Kurt says, squirming closer as Blaine's fingers brush down over the curve of his ass. "Mmm, see? You know I'm right."

"Just because we're going to bed together doesn't mean we _have_ to have sex," Blaine says, his laugh low as it rumbles through his chest. Kurt can feel heat slowly creep into his belly as Blaine's hand squeezes at his ass, making Kurt ache to be closer, to _touch_.

"I still wanna," Kurt mumbles, tilting his head up from where his cheek is resting on Blaine's chest to meet his eyes. They're darker than Kurt would've guessed, the warmth that was in them before slowly being replaced with _heat_ , with hunger that Kurt feels too. He wonders sleepily what his heavy-lidded eyes must look like to Blaine because suddenly Blaine is pulling him closer, lips pressing dry and too hard and _perfect_ against Kurt's.

"Let's just--" Kurt doesn't finish, fingers scrabbling at the buttons of Blaine's pajama top, trying to get it open, wanting to smooth his hands all over bare skin. Blaine laughs again but his shirt is hanging open when he flips them, sucking wet kisses over the line of Kurt's jaw as Kurt slides his hands around to Blaine's back, palms flattening and trying to pull Blaine closer.

"You can barely keep your eyes open," Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear, and Kurt would point out that's because his head is tilted to the side, wanting Blaine's mouth everywhere at once, but all he can really do is whimper, the sound choked off and needy. He blushes once he realizes what he sounds like, his cheeks flushing warm with it.

"Blaine, I--"

"Shh," Blaine shushes him, kissing Kurt's temple in a way that's so surprisingly gentle without really being a surprise at all, because it's _Blaine_. "You can keep your eyes closed. Just don't actually fall asleep, okay?"

"Mmhm," Kurt hums, but his body already feels a little looser when he gives in and lets his heavy eyelids slide shut, pliant under Blaine's hands and mouth. There's so much to feel and everything is warm in that way that makes his stomach coil up tight, makes his hips arch up for more even though Blaine hasn't gotten to his cock yet. Blaine's lips drop to Kurt's neck and Kurt can feel his pulse hammer out a steady beat under the sucking pressure of Blaine's mouth, can feel the ache inside stir and twist impatiently even though his limbs feel too heavy to do anything about it.

Kurt's eyes blink open a few times while Blaine helps him get undressed, and then again to watch heatedly as Blaine takes his own clothes off, his cock already flushed dark and full between his legs.

"Inside," Kurt groans out, fingers flexing over Blaine's shoulders when Blaine pins him back down on the bed, muscles shifting under Kurt's hands as he settles himself over Kurt's body. "Please, I want--"

"You sure?" Blaine asks, breath warm over Kurt's cheek, and Kurt's suddenly embarrassed as he turns his head and yawns. Blaine laughs and rubs his nose over Kurt's cheek, up to his temple. "We can wait until morning, Kurt." Kurt can hear the sincerity in Blaine's voice, that he means every word. Blaine's so patient, so willing to be sweet for Kurt, but right now Kurt's hazy mind just wants him to _take_.

"No, no, I want to. I want you," Kurt insists, pressing down on the back of Blaine's shoulders to get his body closer, wanting to feel the delicious prickles of heat from their bare skin touching. Kurt drops his legs open as an afterthought, spreading them out and tilting his hips up like an invitation. It has the desired effect and Blaine's groaning into Kurt's hair, pulling away to fumble in his nightstand for the lube.

Just as Kurt's starting to shiver from the cool air of Blaine's room, Blaine is back on top of him, kissing even hungrier than before. Kurt almost likes it better with his eyes closed, not knowing when a kiss is coming but opening his mouth for Blaine's all the same, feeling the occasional brush of eyelashes on his cheek and nip from Blaine's teeth. He wants to whine when the heat of Blaine's chest pressed over his disappears, but then there are gentle fingers stroking down his thighs, tickling the short hairs there before gripping and easing Kurt's legs up and apart.

"Still awake?" Blaine asks from a few feet away, voice a lot hoarser than it was before, and Kurt just nods, makes a soft noise of assent that's cut off when slippery, wet fingers are brushing down between his cheeks, the shock of cool lube on his over-heated skin distracting in a nice way. Blaine strokes gently over Kurt's hole, rubbing until Kurt's impatiently clenching under Blaine's fingers.

Kurt tries to keep still at the initial push but he can't seem to stop himself from pressing back into it, bearing down and exhaling a shaky puff of breath as two of Blaine's thick fingers sink inside with practiced ease. Kurt can't stop himself from squeezing around them either, feeling the throb deep in his belly that always comes from having something inside.

"That's it, gorgeous," Blaine mumbles, voice low and hoarse in an almost reverent way now, and Kurt lets his fingers twist up in the sheets as Blaine works his own in Kurt's ass, stroking slowly so that Kurt feels every bit of the drag before Blaine's pressing back in again. Kurt feels too warm, suddenly; knows he has to be flushed down his chest and to the tips of his ears like this, but he likes being spread under Blaine, exposed and willing with his eyes closed and a sleepy kind of heaviness drugging the usual heated urgency of sex. "You're taking it so good, so open for me," Blaine says, his voice low and ragged the way it gets when he's turned on.

"Now," Kurt murmurs, clearing his throat and repeating the word until Blaine's fingers still inside him. "Just-- get me wetter, but no more fingers, please. Just you."

Kurt doesn't open his eyes but he can just guess that Blaine's wondering whether it's worth it or not to protest. He must decide against it, because then Blaine drags his fingers out until they're only tucked in shallowly and crooks them, stroking, _massaging_ over and over at that same place that makes a different heat unfurl low in Kurt's belly, an almost uncomfortably heavy kind of ache. Kurt's dimly aware that his stomach is wet with pre-come and his eyes almost fly open because he doesn't even remember getting hard. But then Blaine's fingers are gone and there's the pop of a cap and a soft grunt that has to be Blaine touching himself, getting himself ready before dripping more lube down over Kurt's hole.

Kurt yawns again, waiting for Blaine to settle himself between Kurt's thighs, to finish rubbing soft circles over Kurt's rim and just _fuck_ him, but it never comes.

"Like this," Blaine says, voice a lot closer to his ear, and Kurt swallows a gasp as Blaine grips Kurt around the middle and flips him over onto his stomach, grabbing at Kurt's hips to tilt his ass up. Kurt's cheek is smushed into the pillow now and he's panting, short puffs of breath, his body pliant as Blaine settles in behind him. "Don't fall asleep on me, Kurt," Blaine warns, hands stroking up Kurt's sides and then squeezing possessively when they get back to his hips. Blaine lines his cock up and starts to rub the swollen head up and down, just a tease of what Kurt wants. He grunts, trying to push back, but Blaine just squeezes at his hips again and leans forward until his cock starts to sink inside.

And _god_ , is it a stretch. It burns in a way where something like panic almost blooms in Kurt's chest at that first push, makes him want to gasp out that there's no way it'll fit. But then Blaine keeps pushing and he _does_ fit, he slides in hot and thick and deliciously hard, making Kurt's muscles flutter as they try to clench around him.

"Okay?" Blaine grits out, hand smoothing across Kurt's hip and down his thigh, and Kurt makes a little _mmhm_ noise into the pillow, fingers twisting up in the sheets as Blaine starts to move.

Once the shock of the stretch fades into something better, warm and prickling up Kurt's spine while Blaine fucks him, Kurt can feel his body relaxing, letting Blaine in. Everything still feels a little too heavy and Kurt keeps his eyes closed, but he's still aware of every touch, arching back into the hot push of Blaine's hips as he thrusts.

"God, Kurt, you're always so tight. So hot for me," Blaine says, voice low and rough like he barely has control over it, and Kurt lets himself moan when Blaine's hips snap forward, driving his cock deeper and making a bright heat flare up in Kurt's belly.

Kurt's so lost in the feeling of that slow build of tension in his body, twisting and clenching as Blaine pushes into him, that he doesn't realize he's starting to actually drift off until a particularly hard thrust jerks him forward and shocks him awake. Kurt lets out a startled moan, fingers flexing weakly in the sheets.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, panting. Kurt starts to wonder just how long he's been drifting, how long Blaine's been fucking him like that, but then Blaine is leaning over Kurt's back so he can reach to cup Kurt's face. "Are you still with me, baby?"

"M'fine," Kurt slurs. "Don't stop, please."

"Okay," Blaine says softly, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone. Kurt leans into the touch, so soothing that he's about to start drifting off again when Blaine suddenly grinds his hips forward, cock deep and throbbing inside Kurt.

" _Hnng_ ," Kurt moans into the pillow, feeling the heat from Blaine's skin now that Blaine's pressed all along his back, twisting his hips so his cock shifts just enough to make a heavy ache settle in Kurt's belly. Blaine's not exactly trying to drag over Kurt's prostate but he's so _deep_ , and Kurt feels so completely full like this, his legs splayed out behind him and his ass still tilted up just high enough for Blaine to roll his hips forward and keep fucking Kurt.

"So good, Kurt, you feel so good," Blaine groans, bracing his hands on the mattress on either side of Kurt so he can hold himself up, snapping his hips forward harder now. Kurt can hear the slapping noise their skin makes, can hear Blaine's ragged panting in his ear, but Kurt's own pleasure is fuzzy and distant, his cock rubbing into the sheets when Blaine thrusts hard enough to move Kurt's body. It's just a tease of what Kurt needs to come but he likes it this way, likes focusing on everything but his own need as Blaine takes him.

Blaine's hips start to slow from exhaustion and Kurt feels himself relaxing back into sleep, but then Blaine groans again, dropping his forehead to the back of Kurt's shoulder and gripping Kurt's hips tight enough to bruise. "I can feel it when you start to fall asleep, you know," Blaine growls, lips skimming over sweaty skin and making Kurt shiver. "You stop squeezing so hard, go all loose and open for me." Blaine snaps his hips forward as if to prove a point and Kurt sucks in a sharp breath, fingers twisting up into the sheets next to his head.

"Blaine--"

"Shh, just let me," Blaine mumbles, and then Kurt feels himself being moved as Blaine flips him over, lying back on the mattress himself and pulling Kurt on top of him. They've never done this before, with Kurt on his back on top of Blaine's chest, but Blaine just buries his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck and reaches down to line himself back up, thrusting his hips up until his cock is buried back inside Kurt, this time at a new angle.

Kurt whines, head tipping back as Blaine slides his palm over Kurt's stomach, fingers just barely brushing Kurt's cock before Blaine wraps his whole arm around Kurt's stomach and keeps him in place that way. Blaine starts to roll his hips up, panting hot right next to Kurt's ear as he tries to find a good rhythm, and Kurt can feel the way the heavy throb low in his belly starts to turn into a growing ache.

"Blai- _aine_ ," Kurt gasps, awake now, unable to drift back off with the way Blaine's hips are pounding up into Kurt's ass, the _smack_ of his thrusts making Kurt's skin sting.

"I've got you," Blaine says, lips wet over Kurt's neck, sliding up the line of his jaw and then close enough to his ear to make Kurt shiver. "You-- d'you wanna come, baby?" Blaine asks, and Kurt's nodding and saying, "Uh huh," without even thinking about it, whining as his toes curl up and his muscles get tighter, straining. His body still feels too heavy but he's aching for his orgasm now, suddenly desperate for the relief. "Please, please."

"Shhh." Blaine pulls his arm back enough so he can get his hand on Kurt's cock, making a tight fist and stroking fast, squeezing, kissing at Kurt's neck when Kurt cries out. "C'mon," Blaine breathes, grinding his hips up hard enough that Kurt almost feels too full, his body clenching down fitfully around Blaine's cock. "That's it, baby."

The only noise Kurt makes when he comes is a sharp gasp, his head dropping back and his whole body arching as he comes over Blaine's pumping fist. It seems like it lasts longer than usual, rushing over him in wave after wave as Blaine keeps thrusting into him, Kurt's body gone lax and heavy on top of him. Kurt doesn't try to twitch away, even when it's almost too much, when Blaine keeps his hand tight around Kurt's cock and makes hot, desperate noises into Kurt's ear as he gets close. Each thrust sends sharp little shocks of bright heat up Kurt's spine but he just lies there, breathing through it, drifting off again with the rhythmic thrusts of Blaine's hips.

Kurt isn't sure how much longer it takes Blaine to come, but he doesn't think it's long. He's startled awake again when Blaine buries a muffled shout into Kurt's shoulder, finally letting go of his cock so he can squeeze at Kurt's hips when he comes. Kurt can feel Blaine's cock twitch, the slick heat deep inside as his cock pulses and Blaine's hips jerk up, pressing deep and staying there until he's finished. Kurt feels open and raw when Blaine finally pulls out and he's left clenching around nothing, surprised at how empty he feels now that Blaine isn't filling him up.

"God, Kurt," Blaine whispers hoarsely, sitting up and letting Kurt fall back on the mattress. His ass is a little sore and uncomfortably slick with lube and come, but his body is limp and welcomes the softness of the bed, his eyes too heavy to open up and see what Blaine's doing.

Kurt drifts in and out as Blaine presses kisses to his forehead and cheeks and neck, stroking over Kurt's side as he comes down from his own orgasm. Kurt whines a little when Blaine leaves, but he comes back with something cool and wet to clean Kurt up with, pushing his thighs open and laughing softly when Kurt whines again in protest. Kurt's eyes finally do flutter open when Blaine slides two fingers inside, crooking them and laughing again when Kurt's whole body jerks at the pressure inside.

"Blaine," Kurt huffs, squinting down at him, but Blaine just smiles, reaching up to squeeze Kurt's hand. His skin is hot and Kurt gives a weak squeeze back, rolling his eyes when Blaine snorts.

"Was that okay?" Blaine asks, and it takes Kurt a few seconds before he realizes what Blaine's referring to. He licks his lips, meeting Blaine's warm eyes.

"Mmhmm," Kurt hums, playing with Blaine's fingers, petting over them idly, and a slightly masochistic part of him wishes Blaine still had them pressed inside his ass. "Felt nice."

Blaine laughs again, and the sound is so low and _giddy_ , the way Blaine gets after sex, that Kurt doesn't even mind he's being laughed at. "I'm glad it felt nice when I fucked you for almost an hour, babe."

Kurt's eyes widen, sitting up like he's been given a sudden jolt. "Wait. Really?"

Blaine nods, grinning, and sure enough Kurt starts to actually _see_ , notices how flushed Blaine is all the way down his chest and how his skin is shining with sweat too. "Did you sleep through the whole thing? Jesus."

"No," Kurt says, and he bites his lip to stop from adding _just most of it._ "It _did_ feel nice. Fuck, it felt amazing." Kurt closes his eyes, tilting his head back and stretching his legs out, letting his toes curl up, feeling the ache in his muscles from having his legs open for so long. Blaine makes a humming noise and crawls up the bed to lie down next to Kurt, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head when he turns over and cuddles up next to Blaine.

"Sorry if I was rough," Blaine mumbles, petting down over where Kurt's sure he has marks on his hips from Blaine's squeezing fingers, but it's Kurt's turn to smile, his lips brushing lazily over Blaine's shoulder.

"Don't be. Love it when you are. You know how much..." Kurt trails off and yawns, mouth stretching wide against Blaine's shoulder. "How much I can take."

Kurt's eyes want to stay closed again so he lets them, everything so warm and soft and heavy that Kurt doesn't realize he's drifting off again until Blaine's tugging a blanket over them, kissing Kurt's temple. "'Night, Kurt. And I mean it. No trying to yawn your way into round two."

Kurt smiles into Blaine's arm, reaching up to find Blaine's hand so he can link their fingers together. "Fine," Kurt mumbles, letting his thumb stroke over Blaine's hand for a few seconds before he adds, "cockblock."

Blaine laughs, the sound low and warm, and it's the last thing Kurt remembers before he falls asleep.

 


End file.
